


Update

by Alexia_Imriel_Courcel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia_Imriel_Courcel/pseuds/Alexia_Imriel_Courcel
Summary: Update, sorry folks.





	Update

Just letting people across the board know that after all my belongings have been lost in a fire, it might be a while before I can update. Whilst my works in progress were thankfully kept as saved copies online, both my computer and lap top were in the fire. I will be prioritising a lap top, but these things take time. Insurance ect. If I can borrow one I will as it would be excellent escapism for me right now. Nothing I am working on will be forgotten or unfinished.

 

However I would like us all to join together to mourn my shrine to General Hux. Including my Lego, and commissioned portrait.


End file.
